Hurt Heart
by Ratekahinashysu-KxR
Summary: Una tragedia… una catástrofe… Muerte en todos lados… y un corazón herido… Yaoi Parejas raras


∙»**Hurt Heart**«∙

**Titulo:** Hurt Heart (Corazón Herido)

**Autora:** Ratekahinashysu-KxR

**Genero:** Shonen ai, Shota, AU, Angst (o eso creo), Romance (muy poquito) y One-shot n.n

**Notas:** Algo que se me ocurrió de la nada xD y espero les guste aunque sea de una pareja rara n.n (Digamos que es para ampliar mis panoramas jeje)

**Dedicatoria:** Para mi hermosa hija Megan!! Esto es para ti preciosa!!! Espero te guste n.n es tu regalo de Navidad y Año nuevo, tmb es de parte de tu mami Isis (Se me ocurrió junto con ella n.n)

**Disclaimer:** Beyblade no es mío si no de Takao Aoki

**Summary:** Una tragedia… una catástrofe… Muerte en todos lados… y un corazón herido [Yaoi [Parejas raras

∙»**Hurt Heart**«∙

_¡Ojii-san! (1) ¡Otou-san! (2) ¡Oka-chan! (3) ¡Nii-san! (4) ¡Aniki! (5) ¡No me dejen por favor¡No me dejen!_

_¡Vuelvan¡Vuelvan¡No quiero estar solo¡No por favor¡Vuelvaaaaaaan! _

-¡Ahhhhhh! –Grito exasperado ante aquel terrible sueño que tuvo. Respiraba de manera agitada y su rostro estaba bañado en sudor –De nuevo ese sueño –Murmuro para si con sumo pesar

Ya hacía algún tiempo que aquel perturbador sueño le atormentaba. No había noche que pudiera descansar en paz gracias a ese sueño. ¿Por qué le sucedía eso a él¿Por qué no podía descansar luego de ya llevar con aquel pesar tanto tiempo?

Ahí estaba él, solo… solo en una sombría oscuridad, sin nadie a su lado… mirando como su familia seguía una extraña luz blanca y despidiéndose de él… él corría… corría con todas sus fuerzas, pero no importaba cuantas veces les dijese que los esperasen, que lo llevasen con ellos, no podía llegar, nunca los lograba alcanzaba.

Lo peor era despertar todo alterado y recordar que aquello era una pesadilla, eso no ocurría de verdad, realmente había perdido a toda su familia… y estaba solo… solo para siempre… ¿Por qué fue el único que se salvo¿Por qué no murió con los demás¿Por qué él?

-Los extraño… -Susurro con dolor, abrazándose a si mismo, colocando sus piernas en su pecho –Los extraño… -Volvió a decir, derramando lagrimas esta vez.

Su abuelo, sus padres, sus hermanos, a todos había perdido… pero no estaba realmente solo, para su fortuna un chico de cabellera verdosa y ojos del mismo color se había querido hacer responsable del pequeño de los Kinomiya. No lo hacía por poder o para obtener algo a cambio, porque la familia Kinomiya era reconocida por su riqueza, a pesar de que vivían en un humilde dojo de Kendo. No… él lo hacía porque sabía lo que se sentía, porque sabía lo duro y horrible que era no tener a nadie en el mundo y perder aquellos que amabas, a tu familia…

Pero el enorme dolor que sentía en su interior por la perdida de su familia no le hacía ver aquella suerte que tuvo al estar en manos de aquel hombre. No le importaba mucho y no es que no estuviese agradecido con aquel hombre, quien era muy bueno con él, muy por el contrario, le agradecía su esfuerzo y dedicación por intentar siempre hacerle sentir mejor. Pero no importara lo que hiciese, él no iba a volver a ser el de antes, ya nada tenía sentido, ya nada importaba ¿Deque servía querer algo o de hacer algo? Al final terminaras perdiéndolo y solo llenándote más de dolor…

-_Makoto… ¿Estas bien? Escuche tu grito y me preocupe ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?_ –Aquella era la voz del peliverde quien se oía bastante preocupado como decía, detrás de la puerta

-E-Estoy bien… solo necesito estar solo –Aquella era su respuesta de todos los días

Estar solo… para el peliverde escuchar siempre eso solo provocaba que su corazón se partiera en muchos pedazos, se esforzaba, estaba seguro de que ponía de todas sus fuerzas para hacer de él un niño normal como los otros, pero las cosas no suceden de un momento a otro, se requiere paciencia… cosa que ya comenzaba a perder… al igual que la esperanza como él…

-_Cualquier cosa… sabes que puedes ir a mi habitación ¿De acuerdo?—_Hablaba de nuevo luego de un instante de silencio

-Si… -Apenas y se oyó su voz, pero por suerte el peliverde lo escucho

Dolor… interminable dolor era lo que sentía, ya no podía más, cada vez el sufrimiento era mayor, cada día todo dejaba de tener sentido y significado, era tan fácil tomar un cuchillo e ir a reunirse con su familia… si no fuera tan cobarde…

-¡Odio esto¡Odio mi vida¡Odio todo! –Grito en un estado de sumo enfado, no dejando de derramar lagrimas aún

No importaba cuanto lo desease, no importaba cuanto lo intentase, no podía acabar con su vida y debía seguir, seguir con el dolor, seguir viviendo y no encontrarle sentido a nada. No valía la pena…

∙»«∙∙»«∙∙»«∙∙»«∙∙»«∙∙»«∙∙»«∙∙»«∙∙»«∙∙»«∙∙»«∙

-Ya no se que hacer Max… cada día siento que esta empeorando –Decía con angustia el peliverde a su amigo por teléfono

-_Ya Zeo, tranquilo, es normal… luego de lo que vivió_ –Dijo con un poco de tristeza el chico de acento americano

-Lo se Max, lo se, yo pase por eso, pero el parecer quiere auto destruirse, ya lo he cachado 4 veces cortándose las muñecas y si no casi no come y parece que ya nada le importa –

_-¿Por qué no le llevas de viaje? Mirar un panorama que no conozca y este lejos de su hogar probablemente le ayude_ –Sugirió el americano ya un poco más alegre

-¿Tu crees que es buena idea? –Dijo no muy convencido de la idea

-_¡Claro! Te apuesto que un nuevo ambiente es lo que necesita_ –

-Supongo… que no pierdo nada con intentarlo –

-_¡Ese es el espíritu amigo! Bueno, debo colgar, me llamas cuando vuelvas y me dices si funciono_ –Y sin más colgó

-Un nuevo ambiente… quizá funcione –Menciono sonriendo ligeramente al final y depositando el teléfono en su lugar

∙»«∙∙»«∙∙»«∙∙»«∙∙»«∙∙»«∙∙»«∙∙»«∙∙»«∙∙»«∙∙»«∙

El pequeño de los Kinomiya se encontraba ahora caminando por las calles regresando del colegio. Había sido un día duro… como todos después del incidente. No ah dejado de ser el centro de atención desde meses. Y nunca falta el imprudente que se le acerca a preguntar sobre el incidente, de cómo sobrevivió, de cómo se sentía, siempre tenía impulsos de golpear a ese tipo de personas, pero se contenía, no quería que llamasen más al Sr. Zagart para citarle a hablar sobre su comportamiento.

Pero ya llevaba largo rato caminando y ya hace muchas horas que debió haber vuelto, pero Zeo ya sabía de sus salidas de vagar por la ciudad para desahogarse, así que no estaba tan preocupado.

Se sentó en una pequeña banca de un parque y miro al cielo. Su mirada siempre estaba opaca y tan escasa de vida… uno siempre al mirarle sus castañas orbes, solo logra ver un enorme vació… sintiendo toda la tristeza que portaba el peliazul…

-Parece que va a llover –Pensó en voz alta observando el gris cielo

Se quedo un poco más de tiempo en la banca todavía sabiendo que llovería y en cuanto sintió las primeras gotas de lluvia caerle en el rostro fue que se paro para continuar con su camino de regreso a casa… si es que así podía llamarle aquel hogar en donde se sentía un intruso…

∙»«∙∙»«∙∙»«∙∙»«∙∙»«∙∙»«∙∙»«∙∙»«∙∙»«∙∙»«∙∙»«∙

-¡Makoto¡Mírate! Estas todo empapado, ven… entra a la casa, te traeré ropa seca –Le decía al inicio alarmado y ya más tranquilo fue a buscar lo que menciono

El peliazul obedeció a las indicaciones del peliverde y entro a la casa. Tenía una expresión indiferente, como si el estar todo empapado y casi al grado de pescar posiblemente una pulmonía por el fuerte viento que hacía no fuese nada.

En poco tiempo ya le habían brindado una manta y colocado a él junto al fuego de la chimenea para calentarle un poco. Zeo estaba bastante angustiado, preocupado ¿Es que no sabía ese chico lo mucho que le importaba su bienestar¿Por qué no valoraba sus esfuerzos? Su paciencia se acababa, pero no debía desistir, debía seguir, ya que la esperanza… es lo único que se pierde al final…

-¿Dónde habías estado? Me tenías preocupado… y estabas afuera con esta lluvia –Le decía como una madre a su hijo

-Por ahí… necesitaba despejar mi mente –Contesto cortante, no es que le gustara preocuparlo, era el hecho de que no quería hablar

-Espero no pesques un resfriado –Dijo ya más tranquilizado

Makoto no menciono nada, solo se limitó a mirar el fuego… perdiéndose entre las llamas. Zeo le miro con tristeza… sentía tanta impotencia al no poder hacer más de lo que ya hacía.

-Oye Mako… -Hablo luego del silencio, pero el peliazul ni se tomo la molestia de voltear a verle, parecía que su mente una vez más se había esfumado –Hoy hable con Max… ¿Te acuerdas de él? –El silencio fue lo que recibió como contestación –Me dijo que sería bueno… que nos tomáramos unas vacaciones ¿Qué te parece? –Termino de hablar al fin, esperando cualquier tipo de reacción del chico

-¿A dónde? –Fue todo lo que salió de sus labios

-Ah… -Titubeo por un momento-"_No había pensado en eso_" –Pensó. Miraba a todas partes de la sala para pensar en algún lugar donde viajar, pero no hallaba nada, casi todo lo que poseía en su casa era de Japón, hasta que sus ojos se posaron en el librero y miro una postal que le había enviado su amigo Kane -¿Qué te parece Egipto? –Dijo al fin con una sonrisa

El peliazul parecía pensarlo… ir a Egipto… no sonaba tan mal, era igual una manera de estar fuera de Japón, fuera de casa, fuera de todos… Definitivamente… viajar era una buena idea.

-Me parece bien –Dijo al fin, levantándose del ahora húmedo piso –Me voy a dormir –Menciono y se retiro

-Ahhh… –Suspiro con alivió, fue una verdadera suerte que aceptase a la idea –Solo espero que funcione Max –Hablo para si

∙»«∙∙»«∙∙»«∙∙»«∙∙»«∙∙»«∙∙»«∙∙»«∙∙»«∙∙»«∙∙»«∙

Egipto era realmente uno de los países más calurosos de todo el mundo y uno de los más fríos en sus noches. Casi todo estaba cubierto por sólida arena. Apenas y podían caminar el peliverde y el peliazul. Pero casi no lo hacían, pues iban montados en los camellos que habían rentado para moverse.

-Es un lindo lugar ¿No lo crees Makoto? –Pregunto el peliverde, mientras admiraban una enorme pirámide

-Supongo –Menciono con indiferencia, dándole la vuelta a su camello y ya comenzando a retirarse de ahí

Zeo notó la acción del peliazul y le imito, y es que no quería que se alejase mucho de él por temor a que le ocurriese algo

-¿Qué te parece si vamos al mercado? –Sugirió el ojí-verde

-Esta bien –Contesto entrecortadamente ya yendo para haya

∙»«∙∙»«∙∙»«∙∙»«∙∙»«∙∙»«∙∙»«∙∙»«∙∙»«∙∙»«∙∙»«∙

-¡_Abba_! (6) Mira esta vasija, es muy bonita –Decía un alegre rubio de tez morena quien tomaba entre sus manos una vasija sumamente llamativa

-Serían 2 gallinas por esa reliquia –Hablo el anciano, encargado de ese puesto

-¿Dos Gallinas? No vale la pena hijo, vamos, tenemos que ir a comprar la cena –Retiro la vasija de manos de su hijo y la coloco en su lugar, tomándole ahora a él de la mano y yendo rumbo a la tienda más cercana de comida

-Yo quería esa vasija para ponerla en la tumba de mamá –Dijo un poco desilusionado el pequeño

-Sabes que a tu madre no le hubiera gustado que gastemos tanto en una vasija, también sabes que no podemos estar tirando así el "dinero" –Menciono seriamente Mystel

-Lo se –Dijo casi forzosamente

El rubio mayor detuvo su andar y se puso en cuclillas para estará la altura de su pequeño, quien tenía ahora la cabeza cabizbaja, elevo su barbilla con su mano para verle a los ojos

-No pongas esa cara… a tu madre no le gustaría verte triste por eso y lo sabes –Le decía dulcemente el oji-azul y luego le abrazo

-De acuerdo _Abba _–Le correspondió su abrazo y continuaron con su andar

∙»«∙∙»«∙∙»«∙∙»«∙∙»«∙∙»«∙∙»«∙∙»«∙∙»«∙∙»«∙∙»«∙

El mercado era un lugar bastante grande y lleno de comercio, de no tener cuidado podía uno terminar estafado y perderse en ese sitio. Zeo y Makoto dejaron sus camellos a las afueras del mercado para recorrerlo a pie, además de que no se estaba permitido pasar por ahí con ellos.

-No te vayas a separar de mí Makoto, hay mucha gente y no quiero que te pierdas –Le dijo mientras le tomaba de la mano

El peliazul solo se limito a mirar la mano que sujetaba la suya. Le llenó una sensación de protección y no hizo nada para romper aquel contacto.

Pero todo paso tan rápido.

De la nada una multitud de gente llego, sobrellenando la calle de esa manera y sin poderse evitar Makoto se había soltado de la mano de Zeo y fue casi empujado literalmente por las personas nativas de aquel país. Intentaba volver a lado de su tutor, no quería estar perdido en un país en donde realmente no sabía ni como se decía "Hola". Pero fue inevitable, se perdió.

Ahora vagaba una vez solo por las calles, la diferencia que esta vez estaba en unas calles que ni el conocía. No era buena idea caminar sin rumbo, lo sabía, así iba a ser más difícil que lo hallasen, pero no dejaba de caminar.

Camino por un largo rato y cuando finalmente decidió sentarse en algún lado de ahí, notó a un pequeño niño, quizá no tan pequeño, parecía casi de su edad, pero aún así era pequeño para él. Se acerco un poco a él, era un chico rubio y vestía extrañas ropas como los nativos del país en el que estaba.

-"_Probablemente es de aquí y también esta perdido_" –Pensó

Al estar considerablemente cerca de él, escucho unos sollozos, estaba llorando. Entonces había pensado bien, estaba perdido. No sabía que hacer si acercarse o no, después de todo no era cosa suya si el niño o no estaba perdido, de igual manera, él estaba en la misma situación.

-Oye –Se aventuro a decir algo, pero lo había olvidado el no hablaba Hebreo, por lo que se volvió a callar

El pequeño rubio había escuchado que le llamaban, pero en una lengua extraña, no estaba seguro de cual era, pero si recordaba haberla escuchado antes… su padre y madre siempre la utilizaban mucho… se quedo viendo por un momento al peliazul que le hablo y que se quedo mudo de repente… Entonces lo supo ¡Era japonés! Le estaba hablando en japonés, claro con razón se le hacía tan familiar

-¿Eres japonés? –No pudo evitar el preguntar, intentando hablar en la misma lengua que el peliazul, pero su japonés no era muy bueno

A pesar de la no tan mala pronunciación del pequeño Makoto había entendido la pregunta y volvió a colocar su atención en él, asintiendo con la cabeza. El pequeño rubio oji-azul detuvo su llanto y le sonrió, lo cual le extraño al peliazul.

-Mi mamá era japonesa también –Dijo de la nada, Makoto no sabía porque le decía eso, pero no dijo nada al respecto -¿Estas de vacaciones¿Vienes solo? –Continuo interrogándole, ya hablando un poco más libre aquel idioma

-Estoy perdido, no tengo idea de donde se encuentra mi tutor –Contesto casi mecánicamente y el egipcio lo noto

-Yo también estoy perdido –Dijo, pero extrañamente con una sonrisa –Al menos ahora ya no estamos solos ¿No te parece? –Aún mantenía su sonrisa el oji-azul

-"_Solo…_" –Pensó detenidamente el peliazul… ¿Cómo contestar a eso, si siempre se ha sentido solo a pesar de estar rodeado de gente? –Supongo –Menciono no sabiendo que más decir, no quería ahuyentar a su nuevo acompañante como a sus compañeros de clase

Hubo un largo silencio entre ambos. El peliazul aún se mantenía parado frente al rubio y el pequeño le miraba detenidamente, haciendo sentir un poco incomodo al peliazul.

-¿Por qué me miras tanto? –Pregunto, mirándole un poco con desconfianza

-¿Por qué estas triste? –Contesto la pregunta con otra, sorprendiendo bastante al peliazul

-¿Qué te hace pensar que lo estoy? –Evadió la pregunta como muchas otras veces

-Tus ojos… se ven tan vacíos… es como si Anubis (7) se hubiera llevado toda la vida que había en ellos –Dijo un poco con tristeza, pero esa respuesta solo termino por incomodar al peliazul

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –

-Lo siento –Se disculpo con una sonrisa –Creo que hable de algo que no es Japonés –

-No importa –Se encogió de hombros, era mejor si dejaban el tema al olvido

-¿Cómo te llamas? –Pregunto muy amablemente, parándose para estar frente al peliazul, aunque al parecer este era más alto que él

-¿Cuál es el tuyo? –Contra arrestando de nuevo con otra pregunta

-Me llamo Mystel, pero mi mamá me decía Mysty –Contesto sonriéndole dulcemente-¿Ahora si me dirás el tuyo? –Dijo divertido

-Makoto –

-¿Makoto? Tienes un bonito nombre –Le sonrió y eso provoco un sonrojo en el peliazul quien desvió el rostro

-Creo que será mejor que nos pongamos a buscar a nuestros respectivos tutores –Dijo sin más y se puso a caminar

-Mi papá siempre me ha dicho que si uno se pierde lo mejor es quedarse en su lugar, así es más fácil que te hallen –Dijo esperando que entonces el peliazul no se vaya y lo dejara solo

-Hm –Detuvo su andar el peliazul y giro su cabeza para verle –Supongo que debo quedarme aquí ¿No? –Se fue acercar de nuevo al rubio

-No tienes porque si no quieres –Dijo, aunque con un deje de tristeza en la voz

Quien sabe porque, pero sonrió, después de muchos meses había vuelto a sonreír y se fue a sentar alado del rubio egipcio ¿Qué perdía con hacerle compañía? Después de todo estaba perdido y yendo ir a buscar al Sr. Zagart solo haría seguramente que se perdiera más

∙»«∙∙»«∙∙»«∙∙»«∙∙»«∙∙»«∙∙»«∙∙»«∙∙»«∙∙»«∙∙»«∙

-¡Mysty¡Mysty¿Dónde estás¡Mysty! –Gritaba un preocupado rubio oji-azul

¿Dónde estaba su pequeño¿Cómo fue posible que se separaran en tan breves minutos? ahora estaba en algún lado del mercado, tardaría mucho tiempo en encontrarlo y rezaba a Ra (8) porque este a salvo y es que siempre existe la posibilidad de que lo capturen para hacerle esclavo. No… el estaba bien eso era lo que debía pensar.

-¡Mysty! –Continuaba gritando esperando una contestación

-¡Makoto! –Gritaba ahora un peliverde sumamente angustiado

¡Sabía que era una mala idea¡Lo sabía! Pero aún así lo llevo, aún así tuvo la vaga esperanza de que ese viaje si le ayudaría… ahora estaba perdido… y por su culpa ¿Por qué no le sujeto más fuerte ¡¿Por qué?!

-¡Makoto! –

El oji-azul se percato que además de sus gritos, se oían otros, llamando igual a alguien… quizá también se le había perdido una persona… y ¿Por qué no? Sería bueno si los 2 buscaban, había más posibilidad de hallarlos

-Disculpe –Se acerco Mystel al peli-verde, pero este se le había quedado viéndole raro, o era cierto, había hablado en hebreo -¿Qué idioma habla? –Le pregunto en inglés, sabiendo que era el idioma universal

-Japonés –Contesto, aunque realmente no supo porque lo hizo

-Ah perfecto –Sonrió feliz de que hablase un idioma que el conocía, ya que el inglés no era su fuerte –Dígame ¿Se le ah perdido una persona? –Pregunto sin rodeos

-¡Si¿Lo ha visto? –Pregunto esperanzado

-No, lo siento –Contesto con algo de tristeza –Vera… mi hijo también se perdió y lo busco, entonces pensé… que sería más rápido si 2 los buscamos ¿Qué dice? –

-Mmm… -Lo pensó un momento, no sabía si confiar en él o no, ya que era un completo desconocido y en Egipto era muy común el engaño -¿Cómo se que puedo confiar en usted?

-No le pido confianza, le pido apoyo –Contesto educadamente. Entonces el peliverde supo que contestar

-Está bien –Y ambos estrecharon las manos

∙»«∙∙»«∙∙»«∙∙»«∙∙»«∙∙»«∙∙»«∙∙»«∙∙»«∙∙»«∙∙»«∙

-¡Increíble! Tienes mucha suerte de vivir en un lugar tan lindo –Le decía completamente fascinado el rubio al peliazul, quien desde que estaba a su lado no podía evitar sonreír ligeramente

Era extraño, eso lo sabía… nunca antes había sonreído tanto y menos con la misma persona… pero es que ese pequeño rubio… tenía unas expresiones… una forma de sonreír que hasta casi podía olvidarse tan siquiera por un momento de todo lo que le entristecía.

-¿En que piensas? –Hablo de repente el rubio, sacando de sus pensamientos al peliazul

-En nada –Dijo cortante, desviando el rostro

-Vamos… no puedes quedarte viendo a la nada y no estar pensando ¡Adelante! Dime, no le diré a nadie –Insistió el rubio en que le contase, era muy curioso y el que le privaran cosas no le gustaba en lo absoluto

-En que sonríes mucho, todavía de perder a tu madre –Ni había pensado en lo que dijo, que debido a eso su comentario sonó bastante frío. Para cuando se dio cuenta ya era tarde, el rubio ya poseía una expresión de tristeza –Eh… yo… -Iba a decir algo, peor fue interrumpido

-Es cierto que perdí a mi madre… Pero no por eso debo estar triste todo el tiempo, hay momentos para llorar, hay momentos para reír, no puedes estar siempre deprimido, porque así no son las cosas –Y luego de eso, le dirigió una enorme sonrisa al peliazul

-"_Momentos para llorar… momentos para reír…"_ –Le pasó por la mente

-¿Y tu por qué siempre tienes esa cara de tristeza? –Volvió a preguntarle queriendo saber, no soportaba ver a alguien con aquella mirada tan vacía que poseía

-Yo también perdí a alguien… -Su vista se fijo en el arenoso suelo –O debería decir a muchos… perdí a mi familia en un accidente –

El rubio al escuchar aquello sintió un nudo en la garganta y el corazón se le oprimió… eso era verdaderamente triste… perder a una persona ya era doloroso… perder a toda tu familia, debe ser todavía peor…

-Yo… lo siento, no debí de preguntar, realmente lo siento –Se disculpo el rubio, sintiéndose realmente culpable de hacerle recordar aquello a su nuevo amigo, o al menos el lo consideraba su amigo

-No te preocupes, estoy acostumbrado a que siempre me lo pregunten –Dijo como si fuese nada, cuando en realidad siempre recordar aquello le dolía mucho… pero ya no poseía más lagrimas para derramar

Mysty se quedó viendo un momento al peliazul e hizo lo único que creyó le serviría al afligido peliazul. Le abrazo tiernamente, transmitiendo el ahora cariño que le tenía. Seguramente eso le haría sentir mejor o eso esperaba.

El peliazul abrió enormemente sus parpados ¿Le estaba abrazando¡¿Le estaba abrazando?! Pero casi no se conocían nada… ¿Y por qué su abrazo era tan calido¿Por qué se sentía a gusto estando en esa posición? No lo sabía… y no le importaba… solo sabía… que no se quería separar mientras pudiera

∙»«∙∙»«∙∙»«∙∙»«∙∙»«∙∙»«∙∙»«∙∙»«∙∙»«∙∙»«∙∙»«∙

-¿Tuviste suerte? –Le pregunto el peliverde que regresaba de revisar el área Oeste del mercado

-Nada –Contesto el rubio que venía del lado Este

-Solo nos queda el Norte y el Sur ¿A dónde quieres tú? –

-Al Sur, tú busca en el Norte –Y de nueva cuenta, se separaron

∙»«∙∙»«∙∙»«∙∙»«∙∙»«∙∙»«∙∙»«∙∙»«∙∙»«∙∙»«∙∙»«∙

Aún se mantenían en esa posición, el peliazul ya hasta tenía los parpados cerrados, disfrutando la agradable sensación que sentía. Por parte del rubio, estaba a gusto abrazándole, ya inclusive podía sentir que el cuerpo del oji-castaño se relajaba más y no estaba tan tenso como antes.

-¿Te sientes bien? –Pregunto Mysty, lo único que recibió como contestación fue un asentimiento con la cabeza –Me alegro –Sonrió dulcemente

-¡Makoto¡Makoto! –Decía felizmente un peliverde que apareció repentinamente, separando al rubio y al peliazul de su abrazo y siendo ahora el japonés abrazado por el peliverde - ¡_Okagesamade_! (9) ¡Qué alegría encontrarte! Estaba tan preocupado ¿Estas bien¿No te hiciste daño? –Llenaba de un santiamén de preguntan el peliverde al pobre peliazul

-Estoy bien –Dijo con trabajo y es que el abrazo le estaba asfixiando. Zeo se dio cuenta de lo muy fuerte que lo abrazaba así que le soltó

-Lo siento –Se disculpo y luego se percato de la presencia del otro chico -¿Tu eres…? –Se le quedo viendo por un rato, sintiendo que ya conocía a ese chico, pero era imposible

-Me llamo Mysty-Dijo sonriente

-Mysty… Mysty… ¡Mysty! –Cayó en cuenta de inmediato quien era ¡Era el hijo de Mystel!-¡Mysty! Tú papá te esta buscando, él también esta preocupado por ti –Le menciono y el pequeño se puso un poco preocupado por ello

-_Abba_… ¿Dónde esta Señor? –

-Detrás de ti –Menciono alguien a sus espaldas

-¡_Abba_! –Grito feliz abalanzándosele y abrazándole

∙»«∙∙»«∙∙»«∙∙»«∙∙»«∙∙»«∙∙»«∙∙»«∙∙»«∙∙»«∙∙»«∙

-Muchas gracias por su ayuda Sr. Zagart –Hablo Mystel estrechando la mano del peliverde

-Por favor llámeme Zeo, y no fue nada… Fue una buena idea la de usted –Reconoció el peliverde

-Je… realmente no fue nada –Dijo llevándose la mano, con la que estrechaba la otra, a su nuca riendo nerviosamente

-Bueno… creo que ya es hora de irnos –Menciono el peliverde mirando al peliazul. Makoto prácticamente volvió en si

¿Ya se iban a ir¿Tan pronto? Apenas y había disfrutado de la compañía del pequeño rubio… No… Él no quería irse ¡No quería¿Pero que decir? Ser espontáneo ya no era su fuerte y casi por arte de magia el oji-azul menor hablo

-¿No les gustaría venir a cenar a nuestra casa? –Sugirió, Mystel le miro sorprendido

-Pero Mysty… quizá ellos ya tienen cosas que hacer ahora –Quiso excusarlos

-Ahora que lo dice… -Empezó hablar Zeo, pero fue interrumpido por Makoto

-Si nos gustaría –Dijo sin más, sorprendiendo completamente al peliverde

-¿De verdad? –La pregunta se le había escapado y luego reaccionó –Quiero decir, claro que nos gustaría –Rió nervioso

Sin decir nada más, los 4 comenzaron su andar a ir a la residencia de los dos rubios egipcios. Los dos adultos eran los que iban al frente, mientras que los chicos iban atrás conversando.

-¿Por qué la invitación? –No pudo evitar el preguntar, aunque le alegraba por dentro que lo hiciese

-¿Por qué aceptaste sin pensarlo? –De volvió la pregunta como ya le gustaba hacer

-Eh… -Titubeo por un instante. No había pensando que contestar si le hacía una pregunta así –Porque habría sido grosero no aceptar –

-Ah mi no me convence –Sonrió divertido, volteando a ver al peliazul –Y a ti tampoco parece convencer mucho tu respuesta –Se acerco un poco más al peliazul -¿Por qué no eres sincero? –Indago

-¿Por qué debería serlo? –Pregunto con frialdad y de nueva cuenta se arrepintió por eso, pero ya era tarde, lo hecho, hecho estaba

-Porque es un modo de abrirte a los demás –Contesto normal, como si la forma de contestación del otro no le hubiera causado daño alguno en su interior -¿Acaso temes ser herido? –Y ante esa pregunta el peliazul se detuvo -¿Es eso cierto¿Temes ser herido? –Siguió indagado, quería saber todo lo posible respecto al interior del peliazul

Makoto parecía perdido en sus pensamientos. Quizá tenía razón el pequeño rubio… Quizá si tenía miedo. Ya había sido bastante dañado antes por los demás. Temía querer algo y perderlo. Temía ser dañado una vez más. No quería más dolor… ya tenía suficiente de el…

-Mi mamá siempre me decía que no había porque tener miedo… –Comenzó a hablar el oji-azul mientras se paraba enfrente del peliazul –Que era cierto que somos humanos y tenemos miedo, pero que eso no te haga huir de las cosas siempre –Termino de decir, mirando fijamente a Makoto

El peliazul tenía la mirada cabizbaja. Sabía que tenía razón lo que decía Mysty, pero inclusive tenía miedo de intentar no huir. Ni siquiera le encontraba sentido a intentarlo, a iniciar todo desde 0.

Mysty le alzo la mirada con sus manos y le miro fijamente a los ojos. Penetrándole con sus zafiros orbes. Era como si leyese su interior.

-Sonríe, eso hace las cosas menos duras de lo que son, sonríe porque así sufres menos, sonríe… Porque tienes una linda sonrisa que no debes ocultar –Le dijo con dulzura

Los adultos quienes se habían dado cuenta del detener de su andar se dieron la vuelta para verles, iban a decirles algo, pero veían que estaban demasiado ocupados y guardaron silencio, solo mirando lo que sucedía.

-Mysty… -Susurro el nombre, mirando las azulinas orbes. Perdiéndose aún en ellas

-¿Si? –Le dirigió una sonrisa

-¿Cómo puedo hacerlo? –Pregunto y la pregunta había dejado extrañado al rubio -¿Cómo puedo sonreír como si realmente no me estuviera pasando nada¿Cómo hacerlo si por dentro me desmorono…¿Cómo…? –No término la pregunta y es que ya sentía un nudo en la garganta y los ojos se le cristalizaban. Una imagen desgarradora que hizo a Mysty ver que aquel corazón que portaba el peliazul estaba más que herido… estaba destrozado…

-No es cosa de sonreír como si nada –Comenzó hablar de nuevo, abrazando al peliazul –Hazlo por las cosas buenas que te pasan y tienes –

-No tengo nada… lo he perdido todo… -Dijo con voz lastimera

-No es cierto –Su voz sonó con reproche –Tienes a alguien que se preocupa por ti, casi desinteresadamente, se preocupa por ti por el simple hecho de que le importas, eso es algo bueno Mako… deberías de estar feliz por tener a alguien así –

A Makoto pareció haberle caído un balde de agua fría al darse cuenta de ese hecho. Eso era cierto… Zeo no tenía porque encargarse de él para nada. No estaba obligado y aún así lo hacía. Se esforzaba mucho por él. Le pagaba su educación, lo mantenía, él era casi como su padre…

-Mira… -La voz del pequeño rubio sacó de sus pensamientos al peliazul –No espero que de un instante a otro logres poder hacerlo, todo toma su tiempo… Pero prométeme que lo intentaras ¿Si? –Le dirigió una dulce sonrisa –Ahora ¡Vamos! Que hay que ir a cenar –Ríe ligeramente, separándose del abrazo y le agarra de un brazo jalándole para que continuasen su andar

Los adultos cuando ya vieron que estaban de nuevo siguiéndoles, continuaron el paso igual. Preguntándose de que habrían estado hablando.

∙»«∙∙»«∙∙»«∙∙»«∙∙»«∙∙»«∙∙»«∙∙»«∙∙»«∙∙»«∙∙»«∙

-¡Delicioso! –Exclamo el peliverde fascinado con la comida –Cocinas bastante bien Mystel –Alababa

-No es nada, mi esposa cocinaba mucho mejor que yo –Menciono mientras retiraba los platos

-¿Cocinaba? –Pregunto extrañado

-Si… mi esposa falleció ya hace unos pocos días –Contesto a la pregunta no dicha por el peliverde

-Oh yo… lo siento mucho –Dijo rápidamente

-No se preocupe –

Mientras los adultos platicaban de cosas sin importancia para los menores o eso creía. Estos estaban afuera, en la puerta de la humilde y pequeña casa de los egipcios. A pesar que ya era no noche, no hacía tanto frío como generalmente hacía.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo Mysty? –

-Dime –Giro su cuerpo para verle

-¿Por qué te interesa tanto como me encuentre? Quiero decir… apenas no llevamos conociendo unas horas… -Ante aquello el rubio se quedo sin palabras. Nunca había tenido una razón concreta al querer animar al peliazul

-No lo sé –Confesó –Nunca me ha gustado ver a alguien triste, supongo que tu mirada vacía, fue lo que me orillo a ello –

El peliazul no muy conforme con la respuesta, comenzó a mirarle fijamente, a ver si con eso lograba sacarle la verdad. Pero solo lograba incomodar un poco al egipcio.

-No me mires así –Pidió el pequeño –No me gusta que me analicen, si tienes dudas de mi pregunta, no intentes averiguar por tu cuenta –

-Es que no entiendo, como a pesar de haber perdido a tu mamá… puedes estar tan feliz –Dijo de nuevo sin pensar

-No puedo estar deprimido todo el tiempo, si lo estoy mi papá también estaría triste y estoy seguro que a mi mamá no le gustaría verme así, como tampoco creo que a tu familia le gusta verte así por causa suya –Y ante esa respuesta, dejo sin palabras al peliazul -¿Nunca te has puesto a pensar que quizá también lastimas al Sr. Zeo? –Y esa pregunto le hizo reflexionar

Todo ese tiempo se había puesto a pensar solo en él, en nadie más… ¿Y si tenía razón Mysty¿Y si también dañaba al Sr. Zagart? Nunca se había puesto a pensar en ello.

-¿No lo habías pensado? –La pregunta casi desconcertó al peliazul ¿Acaso estaba leyendo su mente o algo parecido? –No leo mentes –Y eso menos le convencía –Tu cara me lo dice todo –Y rió brevemente divertido

-No te rías de mí –Dijo un poco enfadado

-¿Y como no hacerlo? Haces caras muy chistosas –Volvió a reír

-Hm –Inflo sus mejillas, ahora si enfadándose de verdad, ser objeto de gracia no le gustaba para nada

-Ya, no te me enfades –Se acerco al peliazul abrazándole –Que te dije que tienes que comenzar a sonreír ¿Recuerdas? –El peliazul solo asintió –Es una lastima que te vayas tan pronto, me caíste bien –

-Tu también… me caíste bien –Dijo y se sonrojo por ello, nunca antes se lo había a dicho a una persona en el estado que estaba

-¿De verdad? –Pregunto todo emocionado -¡Que genial! Entonces ¿Somos amigos? –Su rostro estaba demasiado cerca del peliazul

-Etto… -Dijo apenas y es que la cercanía del toro le ponía nervioso, inclusive se había sonrojado –Claro –Contesto al fin

La cercanía era tan corta. Podía sentir su respiración calida chocar contra su rostro. La respiración se le aceleraba y no sabe si fue por el momento o fue por inercia que acorto aquella distancia entre sus rostros.

Le estaba besando… ¡Le estaba besando¿Pero en que pensaba¿Cómo podía estar besándole? Apenas Se conocían hace unas horas, él se lo acababa de mencionar y ahora le estaba besando ¡Tenía que separarse! Pero… se sentía tan bien…

Mysty tenía enormemente abiertos sus ojos. Sin mencionar que el calor comenzó a almacenarse en sus mejillas, poniéndose carmesíes… ¿Le estaba besando¿Por qué¿Acaso hacía eso los amigos en Japón?

Pasaron tan solo segundos o quizá horas, no estaba seguro, pero se separo del egipcio… ¿Y ahora que decía? Sería estúpido decir que no supo que hizo, lo sabía perfectamente y si mentía el rubio lo sabría…

-¿E-Eso hacen… los amigos en Japón? –No pudo evitar la pregunta. Que había sido dicha con mucha vergüenza y pena pot su ignorancia

Makoto giro su vista para verle… era demasiado inocente ¿Cómo era eso posible? Ya no se encontraban chicos así… al menos ya no en Japón… Sonrió de lado, la ingenuidad e inocencia del rubio le parecía tan graciosa, tanto que no pudo ni siquiera reprimir la carcajada. Entonces fue Mysty quien le miro extrañado.

-¿Por qué te ríes? –Pero el japonés no contesto, estaba demasiado ocupado riendo -¡Oye! No te burles de mí –Inflo sus mejillas, formando un puchero

El moreno detuvo su risa y le miro fijamente. Cosa que incomodo al pequeño egipcio. De nueva cuenta se acerco a él, a su rostro principalmente y el sonrojado esta vez fue el rubio, quien le miraba con intriga por saber que hacía.

-¿No sabes lo que es un beso acaso? –Pregunto con un tono de voz que intimido bastante al rubio, que inútilmente se corría un poco para atrás para alejarse -¿O lo que significa? –Siguió con aquel tonó, terminando por acorralar al pequeño egipcio

-E-Es una muestra de cariño –Contesto con nerviosismo

-Muy bien… entonces ahora ya sabes porque lo hice –Y sin previó aviso, volvió a aprisionar sus labios con los suyos.

El cuerpo de Mysty se tensó por completo. Se sintió demasiado vulnerable y débil como para apartar al peliazul, aunque eso no era lo que realmente quería. Le gusto el contacto, la calidez que transmitía, eso le hacía ver que el peliazul no era una roca como aparentaba ser.

∙»«∙∙»«∙∙»«∙∙»«∙∙»«∙∙»«∙∙»«∙∙»«∙∙»«∙∙»«∙∙»«∙

-Tu hijo se parece bastante a ti –Comento Zeo mientras bebía una taza de té

-Quisiese decir lo mismo jeje –Dijo con tono divertido, pero la expresión triste del peliverde le hizo ver que no era cosa de diversión -¿Dije algo que no debía? –

-No es eso… es que Makoto no es mi hijo –Confeso y el rubio supo que su comentario había sido impropio

-Yo… lo siento, no debí decir eso sin saber –Se disculpo

-No se preocupe –Le dirigió una sonrisa –Debí decírselo antes –

Hubo un largo silencio incomodo. A ambos se les había acabado ya el té. Y además estaban demasiado silenciosos los chicos haya afueras.

-¿Qué crees que estén haciendo los muchachos haya afuera? –Pregunto Mystel para romper el silencio

-Ni idea –Miro en dirección a la puerta con suma curiosidad

-Están muy callados –Recalcó

-Cierto –

∙»«∙∙»«∙∙»«∙∙»«∙∙»«∙∙»«∙∙»«∙∙»«∙∙»«∙∙»«∙∙»«∙

Libero los labios del rubio, quien este soltó un jadeo para recuperar todo el aire que había perdido. Mysty le miraba aún sin entender, sus mejillas estaban completamente sonrojadas y el peliazul solo miraba ahora el suelo con una mirada seria. El egipcio se le acerco y el japonés se alejo. Eso le sorprendió

-¿P-Por qué…? –No pudo terminar de formular su pregunta, ya que el moreno le interrumpió

-No hay un porqué, solo lo hice –Contesto cortante, al rubio no pareció conforme esa respuesta

-A mi no me puedes mentir y lo sabes –Le miro con reproche

-¿Qué quieres que diga? –Pregunto con seriedad

-¡No lo sé! –Grito sin querer, no le gustaba esa actitud del japonés –Hace un rato estabas muy amable conmigo ¿Qué te paso? –

-Nada –Dijo fríamente

Mysty le miro seriamente, esperando cualquier tipo de reacción de disculpa por parte del otro, pero eso nunca llego y no sabiendo realmente que estaba haciendo se abalanzó contra el peliazul, abrazándole del cuello y aún mirándole fijamente.

-¿Qué piensas¿Qué es lo que sientes ahora? –Le pregunto, la determinación estaba reflejada en sus zafiros

Makoto le miraba a los ojos ¿Por qué tanta insistencia¿Por qué? Y como siempre había podido lograr el rubio, le saco una sonrisa, una sonrisa sincera y que no solo eso. La misma verdad que buscaba también.

-Siento en que haber venido desde tan lejos a este extraño país valió la pena… -Comenzó a confesar, sorprendiendo a Mysty de que lo dijese tan rápido y fácil –Y pienso… que el rubio que me esta abrazando ahora es la persona más sorprendente e impredecible que he conocido jamás –Y ese comentario hizo sonrojar al rubio -¿Eso era lo que querías oír? –

-No exactamente –Contesto y le regalo una sonrisa –Pero… entendiste mi punto –E impulsivamente estaba apunto de volver a unir sus labios, peor no lo hizo y eso desconcertó al peliazul

-¿Qué pasa? –

-¿Qué es esto Mako? –Pregunto mirándole confundido al peliazul -¿Esta esto bien? –

Makoto medito la pregunta. Regularmente para el nada estaba bien… pero algo, muy en lo profundo de su interior le decía que aquello estaba bien. Que era lo correcto. Por lo que le dirigió otra sonrisa.

-Tú confías ahora mucho en mi ¿No? –Le pregunto y recibió un asentimiento por parte del egipcio –Entonces confía en lo que te voy a decir ahora… yo siento que esto esta bien… no lo se con claridad, pero algo dentro mío me dice que es lo correcto y quiero hacerle caso –Esa respuesta le agrado mucho al rubio, pero siguió escuchando al peliazul –Y a lo que es esto… tampoco estoy seguro de ello… quiero decir… apenas tengo 14 años… pero solo se que ahora te quiero mucho y no quiero irme de aquí –

-Pero no te puedes quedar aquí para siempre –Dijo con un deje de tristeza Mysty

-Oye, oye ¿No dijiste tu que no había que deprimirse? –Menciono con un poco de diversión e ironía por ser el quien anime al animador

-Tienes razón –Sonrió ligeramente –Pero yo tampoco quiero que te vayas… también te quiero mucho –Se abrazo más fuerte al cuello del peliazul, refugiando su rostro en la curvatura del cuello de este. Makoto solo le rodeo entre sus brazos

∙»«∙∙»«∙∙»«∙∙»«∙∙»«∙∙»«∙∙»«∙∙»«∙∙»«∙∙»«∙∙»«∙

Pasaron los días. Ambos se la pasaban ahora juntos. Divirtiéndose, riendo, jugando. Se la pasaban en grande. Mysty se encargaba siempre de seguir animando al peliazul, logrando grandes avances y Zeo lo notaba. Pero…

Aquello que tanto temían. Aquel espantoso día que esperaban no llegara nunca. Había llegado al fin. Makoto debía volver a Japón, a su tierra natal, aquel lugar del cual ya ni quería acordarse. Pero era inevitable, el debía volver y Mysty lo entendía perfectamente

-Prométeme que vas a volver pronto ¿Si? –Pidió, mientras tenía la cabeza agachada y tomando de ambas manos al peliazul

-Lo prometo –Uso sus aprisionadas manos para elevar la cabeza del rubio y colocar su frente con la de él –Tu no te pongas triste, será solo un tiempo, ya verás que volveré antes de que te des cuenta –Intentaba animar al pequeño

-Te voy a extrañar mucho –Los ojos comenzaron a cristalizársele

-Y yo a ti –Deposito un beso en su frente –Pero deja de llorar, que así no me estas cumpliendo tu promesa –Libero una mano suya de las del rubio y le retiro las gotas de agua que cubrían sus zafiros orbes

Un último abrazo. Un último beso. Un último adiós.

∙»«∙∙»«∙∙»«∙∙»«∙∙»«∙∙»«∙∙»«∙∙»«∙∙»«∙∙»«∙∙»«∙

Makoto ya se encontraba junto con Zeo en la sala de espera del avión. El peliverde ya se podía dar a la idea de cómo se sentía el pequeño peliazul, el se sentía similar. Y es que había congeniado bastante bien con el rubio mayor. Era muy amable, bastante simpático, inclusive todo un caballero. Personas así no se encuentran en cualquier parte. Quizá se había enamorado o solo cautivado, pero el punto era… que le iba a extrañar.

Quería decir algo que animase al peliazul. Pero absolutamente nada se le ocurría. Lo sorprendente fue que el peliazul le hablo primero.

-Lo voy a extrañar realmente –Dijo, como ya se lo imaginaba, con tristeza

-Tranquilo –Le abrazo con cariño –Ya verás que pronto podremos volver aquí o quizá el pueda ir a visitarnos a Japón –Y con esas palabras animo tan siquiera un poco al moreno

-Si… quizá… -Y una ligera sonrisa adorno sus labios

«∙**FIN**∙»

**Notas finales:**

(1) Ojii-san En japonés Abuelo (eso creo)

(2) Otou-san En Japonés Papá (o eso creo n.nU)

(3) Oka-chan En Japonés Mamá ("…")

(4) Nii-san En Japonés Hermano Mayor ("…")

(5) Aniki En Japonés e suna forma de decirle a alguien que no es de tu misma sangre hermano, también se les llama así a las personas que pertenecen a una banda o a la mafia, O también es otra forma de decir hermano ("…")

(6) Abba En Hebreo Papá

(7) Anubis Dios Egipcio que representaba a la Muerte

(8) Ra Dios Egipcio del Sol

(9) Okagesamade En Japonés significa "Gracias a Dios" ("…")

Bueno! Al fin llego el final de este MUY largo One-shot a mi parecer o.o, espero les haya gustado, aunque lo se, rarisimo esto jeje n.nU pero… ¡Esto es para ti pequeña niña que tanto kiero!! 0! Esperote haya gustaod y si no me dices para que te de algo mejor, porque te lo mereces ninia n0n!

Y… no se olviden ustedes lectores de dejarme su humilde review por favor n.n

**Atte:** **Ratekahinashysu-KxR**


End file.
